Molag's Champion
by mercyspace
Summary: Bane, Champion of Molag Bal. He's always praised Molag Bal and is now his adorned champion. He does whatever his master tells him to do, goes where told, do as told to do, and kill who he's told to kill. In return Molag allows him to run amok in Coldharbour to do as he pleases as well as serve under his master. To some Bane is a prisoner, but to Bane this is the best life.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Champion

Molag's Champion Chapter 1: Birth of the Champion

 _Don't ask why_ **. We don't own Skyrim or Oblivion. Oh and there will be only a brief bit of this story in Oblivion because we haven't played it in a long time.**

"Sir we need to head back," cried one of the soldiers as he leaned up against the wall, nursing a large gash from a scamp's claws. They had all been trekking across this plane of Oblivion for about four hours now. Two towers have already fallen to them before they even got close to the main one. They had originally started out with a platoon of fifty guards, now their down to just eight.

 _ **Four Hours Earlier**_

"Alright men are you ready to charge into this damned gate?" yelled the Imperial City Guard Captain to his men, he was a large Nord with a height and build tat set him apart from his men and piercing onyx eyes. He still was concerned about the fact that a large portion of his men had coming with him to close the Oblivion Gate that had opened just outside the city and way too close for comfort, but he just shrugged it off, he really didn't care. He put a lot of trust in the new Emperor, he seemed very kind and trustworthy. After a loud battle cry from his men they charged in, unaware of how much hell they would face in Oblivion.

 _ **Two hours later**_

"Captain, I implore you, we need to go, we've lost half our men, and the rest are too tired to continue," the now second in command said to the Guard Captain.

"Alright, everyone rest up!" he yelled. "We'll continue in a half hour."

The Captain sat down on a red rock and though all about what has happened so far. He removed his gray helmet and set it down beside him, he combed his black crew cut with his hand. He remembers that the moment they entered there was a large number of Scamps, which he knew that the worst they would do was take out at most five of his guards, if they were lucky. But that was only the first wave that attacked them once they entered. After they slaughtered the Scamps, losing only two archers that were too clueless to stay with the group and so got torn apart by a single group of Scamps, there were a small number of Flame Atronachs and Dremora warriors. The Dremora started charging, approximately ten if the captain counted correctly, while about two Atronachs fired down at them. The Captain was able to order his men to raise their shields in time to block off the Atronachs' shots, the fires died quickly but their severe heat melted some of the iron, unfortunately they underestimated the Dremoras' speeds. The Dremora were on the right flank before anyone knew what happened. The Captain turned as he saw several of his men get cut down like it was nothing.

"Archer's focus fire on those Atronachs," yelled the captain. "First left line, use your shields to block off the Atronachs' shots, second and third defend the first and archers!" He then proceeded to charge into battle with the rest of his men. They fought well, but the Dremoras' pure brute strength helped them overpower much of the Imperial soldiers, he ordered his men to raise their shields as they backed up. The Captain went to the archers and their defenders as they finished off the last of the Atronachs and ordered them as well as their defenders to get behind the Dremora. As the Archers and their defenders went to go do what they were told a Dremora and scamp jumped the Captain as he turned around. He was able to block the Dremora's sword just in time before it split his head in half; he then swiped his sword sideways and cut the Dremora deep. As it grabbed its bleeding stomach the Captain drove his sword through its chest. But before he could pull his sword out the scamp jumped on top of him and started clawing at his armor as he punched it in the sides, once it realized it wasn't doing much damage it started clawing at his face but before it could get its claws to do too much damage he grabbed its arms and kicked it as hard as he could off him. As the monstrosity flew a few feet the Captain was able to get to his feet. He looked towards the creature and this time he ran at it and tackled it back to the ground. The Captain proceeded to put the biggest beating that the creature would get its entire life, which wouldn't last to much longer, after about half a minute of a beating, the creature looked like it was about to try and claw at him again with a shaky hand, but it would never get the chance since the Captain quickly got up and stomped on its throat before grabbing his sword and heading back to the ongoing battle. After a fierce battle they had only lost about eight other men.

The Captain put his helmet back on after reminiscing the images and told his men it was time to march. They then continued on marching, losing only a few more men to well-placed traps. After about ten minutes of marching they didn't receive much more trouble except for a lone Scamp, who didn't even have the chance to get close before the archers shot it down. The Captain told the men to stop as they got to a tower. He turned, shouted orders, then he and his men charged in.

 _ **Two Hours later**_

As the Captain and the last of his men were heading up the stairs to what they were hoping to be the room with the Sigil Stone, if not he would more than likely kill himself and his men from sheer madness. The first tower was a nightmare and left them with only twenty-seven men left, then the second one was not as bad, but they still lost seven men. This tower took away twelve of his men so far and more than likely he would lose more.

As he opened the door to the top of the tower, he fell to his knees as he saw the Sigil Stone. Before he could get up and charge at the stone he turned his head to angry roar. He quickly got to his feet as he saw the sight of a Dremora Overlord in full armor. His men were out the door within seconds with him and got ready to fight. The Captain told his men to get ready to fight as he ran towards the Sigil Stone. But as he got within ten feet of the Stone something unbelievable happened, a giant Daedric hand shot out of the floor and grabbed hold of him. He heard his men scream and looked in their direction and saw that another hand had popped out and grabbed a hold of them. Before they knew it, they were being pulled down into the black abyss the hands came out of. But the Captain wasn't going to meet the hell that these hands were taking him without completing his objective. He raised his free hand with hi

"Awaken mortal," said a voice, it was dark and menacing. At that the Captain opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on a stone floor with weird glyphs written all over it. As he stood up all he could see was a circle of all the same stones and then darkness, surrounding everything but the stoned area. He didn't know what else to do but wake up the soldiers that were around him. As the last one of them finally stood up he heard the same voice speaking to him again.

"Mortals, welcome to what will be your deaths," the voice said with a laugh. "Well, for seven of you it will be your death."

"Who are you?" yelled the Captain's second in command.

"Who am I? I am Molag Bal, the King of Rape, Lord of Brutality, Harvester of Souls! But if you want to know any more about me, why don't you ask your Captain there," the voice said, but to which the Captain's eyes went as wide as a dog's head when it mentioned him.

 **Eighteen Years Ago**

"Give it back!" yelled the ten year old boy to the bullies.

"No good Deadric worshiper!" one exclaimed as they kicked him to the ground. The bullies had taken the boys book, which was all about Molag Bal, one of the boys favorite subjects to talk, read, and think about. He had always been bullied about his fascination with Daedra, specifically the princes, and especially Molag Bal. The fact that when he was little and was too dumb to realize what he did was wrong, he proceeded to run around and ask people who their favorite Daedric Prince was he would then tell them his favorite was Molag Bal before they knew what was going on. His family had all but disowned him for that as well. He remembers that his mother told him that if he didn't stop all this that he would never be accepted into the Imperial City Guard, but little did she know that he would become the Captain one day.

 **Present time**

The Captain was about to reach for his sword when the voice of Molag Bal made him stop.

"You are all great warriors, but one of you is more powerful than anyone else in your world," it said. "But "who could it be", you may be asking. Well I think that it will be good to find out. Kill each other. The one that is still alive would be the one. I have been waiting for a new champion for a long time. Now, get to work." The soldiers looked at each other before one of them said something.

"How can you be sure that one of us is your champion there are many great warriors out in the world," he said in a valiant tone. Once he was done speaking a bunch of gray humanoid apparitions that looked like were robed skeletons started coming from the ground and circled the man. Before anyone knew it the apparitions grabbed hold of the man and proceeded to drag him into the darkness surrounding the warriors, him screaming as they did. The captain ran after him and was able to grab a hold of his hand. He was able to keep the phantasms from dragging his guard away and was actually successfuk in dragging him back towards the others. As he gained about two feet one of the specters let go and looked towards the Captain. It had hollow eyes with two bright red dots in them, it had inhumanly sharp teeth, and it looked at him and released a blood curling screech before bolting at him. The specter went straight through the Captain, causing him to freeze in place, releasing the man he was trying to save. As the Captain fell to the ground he saw the apparitions drag his fellow guard into the shadows, his screams slowly fading away into the darkness.

"He was not the one, he questioned me, a show of great lack of respect and trust," Molag Bal said in his bodiless voice. "Now kill each other and the last one standing will be my champion, refuse to fight and great suffering will befall you for the rest of eternity." He finished his sentence with a bit of a hiss, sending chills down everyone's spine, everyone but the Captain's.

 **Ten Years Ago**

"Hmph, well you have quite a history, fighting, stealing, assaults," the current Guard Captain was looking down at the eighteen year old boy as he read through a sheet of paper.

"What makes you think I should let you join, Daedra worshipper?" the old man asked the boy who was standing at attention seemingly unfazed by the comment. In secret, the boy had on more than one occasion, prayed to Molag Bal for victory anytime he would be getting ready for a fight or a game like Capture the Flag or King of The Hill with the other children. He even had a small statuette of Molag Bal he kept under his bed that he bought from a shady traveling merchant that was walking around the docks one day. He knew that he was a Daedra worshipper and accepted it. He was even proud of his religion and knew that most of the hatred people felt towards him was because of fear.

"Because I am a good fighter, strategist, and soon to be Soldier," the boy yelled out with confidence. He looked out of the corners of his eyes to the other boys recruiting to be guards and noticed looks of disdain and hatred towards him but he mentally told himself that soon he would be the Captain and he could tell them what to do.

 **Present Time**

The Captain unsheathed his sword because for some reason he was feeling a mixture of emotions: anger, towards everyone that felt disdain towards him because of how he felt towards the Daedric Princes and especially Molag Bal; eagerness, he has wanted to become Molag Bal's champion ever since he was little even though he just thought of it as just childish nature he hadn't outgrown; and sadness knowing that he could never go back to his world, but that was quickly replaced by happiness. While the other soldiers were talking about ways to escape, the Captain just walked up behind them and just stood there for a second. While the guards talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out a way out of this, they heard a loud yell and then the crashing of armor. They all turned and saw one of their comrades fall. They saw how the Captain used his hand to wipe off the blood from his sword.

"Sir, what are you doing?" one of the seven remaining guard's asked as he and a few others drew their swords. One of the other soldiers swung his sword from behind at the Captain's sword knocking it out of his hand. As the sword skirted across the floor another soldier stomped on it causing it to shatter.

"Sir, you need to pull yourself together," the soldier that knocked the Captain's sword out of his hand said as he shook the Captain. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the Captain wrap his hands around the man's neck and squeezed. Everyone cringed at the sound of the cracking of the man's larynx as the Captain killed him and then dropped him like he was no better than a ragdoll.

Everyone looked around, except the Captain who still had his eyes on his target, his own men. There was the sound of Molag Bal's laughing, more than likely out of amusement. Suddenly everyone's eyes went to the Captain as an eerie glow was forming around his hand. Soon, to everyone's surprise, a mace appeared in the Captain's hands. But this was no ordinary mace, for it was shaped in no other style any of the guards had seen. The guards then shook in their boots as they saw that the Mace had Molag Bal's face on it with Daedric runes engraved in it. The Captain stepped forward, ready to kill all in front of him.

 _ **Ten Years Ago**_

"Hurry up you damned pitiful excuses for men," was mainly what the recruits heard all day. Basic training was worse than the boy thought of. After doing their, many, many push-ups the recruits were now ready for the cross city run. Not jogging, not around a block or district, a run across the entire city. Once they got to the docks the boy received a shove from one of the other recruits. The push caused the boy to stumble close to the edge of the docks. As he thought that he would be able to regain his balance he tripped over his own feet and fell into the water below. After he sank to the bottom because of his armor he was quick to start his slow walk towards the stonework and was able to use the poor stonework to climb up high enough to stick his head out of the water. After getting pulled out of the water entirely and onto the docks, he got a yelling and was made to redo the run after the day's exercises. He should have been used to it by now but this time he vowed revenge.

 _ **Present Time**_

As the Captain stood over the last guard alive he saw that the man had soiled himself.

"Remember Basic, grunt, all those times you pushed me around?" is what he said to the man, with a very menacing tone in his voice.

"All those times I was beaten up, shoved into the river, and the taunting, look at me now, I've traversed Oblivion itself and am still alive, and I was in the front lines!" he continued to say as he circled the man on the ground.

"Remember when you and your friends broke one of my arms and one of my legs just so I would quit, it didn't work now did it, I stayed and with my efforts I became an Officer, and now I'm the Captain of The Guard! Now, I'll become Molag's Champion! And I will become more powerful than any man on Nirn!" As the Captain finished speaking he proceeded to crush the man's legs with the demonic mace. He moved his face in closer to the guard's. The guard let out a small yell as he saw the Captains eyes turn a bright red and started glowing, so much that he could see them clearly from the Captain's shadowed face, creating a demonic visage. As the Captain brought his mace out of the man's legs and then proceeded to kick him in his ribs, something lifted him off the ground and into the air. The Captain was surprised when he saw that those Ghostly Apparitions were the ones that had lifted him up, and to his horror, they were tearing his skin off. ( _Bro, really?_ **Ja.** _Well some of you people may want to skip ahead, we'll leave a mark._ )

The Captain screamed in agony as he felt the apparitions' fingers dig deep into his skin as they tore it from his body. Once the apparitions tore his skin off of him they then preceded on his muscles and tissue. He was surprised at why he was still alive, but he would have guessed that it had something to do with the green mist around him. He yelled in agony as he saw one of the apparitions try to pull his bicep off. He didn't know why this was happening; he did as Molag Bal wanted. Then they went to work on hid organs, which was probably the worst part. The worst feeling was when one apparitions took his jaw off and lodged its bony hand up his skull and grabbed ahold of his brain, which gave him a splitting headache, and tore it out along with his eyes. When it was all over, all that remained of the once large and muscular Captain was his bare skeleton. ( **Okay I'm done.** _I'm a little disappointed._ **Shut up.** )

The Captain was then surprised when a suit of Daedric Armor (Skyrim style) was heading straight towards him. One of the apparitions was guiding the suit of armor towards the skeletal Captain and the next thing that happened surprised said Captain. The suit of armor had placed itself all around the skeletal form as if it had a mind of its own. Then, a dark mist went into the rest of the armor and to the areas where the body would be exposed like the neck and the areas between the gauntlets and body piece. To his further surprise, they hardened as they got into place, like skin and muscle and then into daedric metal itself but it remained black as night. After that happened the Captain was dropped to the ground but landed on his feet, and then as if by instinct picked up the Mace of Molag Bal.

"My Champion! I hope you like your new form, for you are now a Daedric's Immortal Champion and need to look like one. You are no longer human, so you no longer will act like one. Now… mercilessly kill that mortal fool, my Champion Bane!" that statement was finished with a series of laughs.

Bane looked down at the guard who was still on the ground with broken legs and walked towards him with a viscous stride. Once he got to the guard he kicked the man back down to the ground and then clawed the guard's face with his newly sharpened fingers, he was going to like this new body. He then brought his mace down onto the man's arms, crushing them like nuts to a warhammer. After that he got up and looked in the opposite direction, his glowing red eyes then shined much brighter. To Bane's amusement, the apparitions he wanted summoned came and did as he mentally ordered them to, they tore him apart just as they did to him, but he made sure they used the same mist to keep him alive. Once the man's skin was torn off, Bane plunged his hands into the man's abdomen and upper torso and tore the muscles out. He then started tearing the man's organs apart, making a stew of his stomach region. After that, he made his right hand into a shovel shape and plunged it into the man's heart, and tore it out. He then proceeded to squeeze it until it squished.

"Good work my Champion," said Molag Bal in a bodiless voice. Then suddenly out of nowhere, he appeared. His hulking mass was looming over Bane like an adult towards and infant. ( **He looks like him off ESO** )

"Now come, I have much to show you," he said as a portal appeared out of nowhere, beckoning his hand for Bane to follow him as he walked into it, and like a dog to his master, Bane did with eager shining in his red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Coldharbour

Molag's Champion Chapter 2: Coldharbour

 **We don't own Skyrim**. _We don't talk as much as we used to._ **Yeah, oh well and if some of the descriptions in this chapter aren't right blame Google Images.**

Scythe eagerly followed Molag into the darkness surrounding the room and before he knew it he was standing in a new dimension. It was really weird. The lighting looked like the time just after sundown with a slight mist in the air, dark but still visible to see and walk easily. When he looked to the sky it was very misty and purplish. The next weird thing was how the air was really cold but when he breathed it in it was hot and his lungs felt like they were on fire, but it didn't bother him too much, he was quickly getting used to it, as well as his new form which was a full set of Daedric armor (Skyrim style) and a black mist that had kept the armor in place. Essentially the armor became his body.

When he noticed that Molag Bal had gotten ahead he ran to catch up and kept at a short jog since his master's current form was to where his legs were about as tall as he was. After a while of silent movement Scythe noticed many people stumbling around and some with their heads down like mindless zombies. When one bumped into him he turned towards it he got a better look then, they were gray and their faces looked like better forms of the Drougr that are said to rumor Skyrim's Nordic ruins. When it opened its mouth it caused spittle to fly over at Scythe's "face". He growled and wiped it off with a screech and his hands wiped the spit off his face, afterwards he bent his arm and lifted it behind him and had his hand like a shovel. Once his arm was in position he thrust it into the person's neck. Once his fingers were in the thing's neck he grabbed a hold of its larynx and yanked it out. The thing fell to the ground with a thud. As Scythe crushed the larynx in his hand with a satisfying crunch, he finally noticed that the heavy, hoofed, footsteps of his master had stopped. As he turned around he was surprised that Molag Bal wasn't angry and ready to kill him. His master was just standing there.

"I see you have met the Soul Shriven," he said as if nothing had happened. "That is all that remains of most of the people that are unlucky enough to have gotten in my grasp." Molag Bal finished his statement by making a fist. He beckoned Scythe to follow, and he did. As they walked they passed by Dremora villages and towns. These Dremora were different than the ones that he had faced in the fiery plane. They had dark skin, white hair, long bull-like black horns, and facial tattoos that varied in style and color between white and purplish-white. Another thing different between them and their fiery cousins was that Scythe was attracted to these Dremora, they didn't seem as Orc-ish and ugly. These Dremora were a bit more human like and the females were exceptionally beautiful to him. Molag Bal noticed Scythe's staring at his Dremora and their females.

"As you have noticed," he began to say. "My Dremora are easier on the eyes than those on other planes. Being the King of Rape doesn't mean I don't prefer a more… appealing morsel." He finished the sentence with a lick to his lips. Scythe snickered; he knew he was going to enjoy himself as Molag's champion. As they continued moving Scythe finally got tired of being curious and asked the question that he has wanted to ask.

"Master, permission to speak?" Scythe asked.

"Granted," answered Molag.

"Where are we?" Scythe asked indicating the landscape all around them by outstretching his arms and spinning slowly once.

"Why my dear boy, I thought you would know from all the books you've read and conversations with shady figures you've had, legal and not, that this is my domain. This is where I rule. This is where I plan and organize my armies! This is my plane of Oblivion! This is Coldharbour!" Molag said the last three sentences with increasing volume and strength.

At the very mention of Coldharbour Scythe got excited and looked around. He remembers reading that Coldharbour was built like the known world, except battle worn and covered in darkness. He was giddy with excitement, but he was also riddled with other feelings. Molag sensed those feeling and looked down at Scythe with a look of concern.

"My boy, you insult me with those feelings of yours," Molag Bal started. "You know and are upset that you can't go home and see your loved ones, or the one girl you loved."

At the very mention of _her_ Scythe looked down in sorrow that the one person he has ever really wanted to gain respect from knew about her and his feelings.

 _ **Eighteen Years Ago**_

The ten year old Scythe was sitting at the end of one of the docks as he read through the book that he was finally able to take back from the older bullies that took it just about a week ago. As he continued on reading he heard a thud about ten feet behind him and then footsteps. He quickly swung his legs back on the dock and got to his feet, ready to use the hardcover book as a weapon. When he noticed that it was a young Imperial girl he still didn't lower the book, he's had a fair share of girl bullies. He was taken off guard by the girl's friendly smile. She walked about another four feet and didn't take the smile off her face, that confused him.

"Hi, I'm new to the Imperial City," She said. "I just moved here from Anvil, my name's Sidonea Lovilius."

"I'm…" he started to say.

"Hey Daedra worshipper; who's your girlfriend," Scythe recognized the voice as the two bullies. He really didn't want to deal with them now. As the two boys hoped down onto the docks they proceeded to head towards his direction. The young Scythe lifted his hardcover book again ready to attack. At the sight of him getting ready to fight the boys just laughed and ran at him. As the two got closer to him Scythe ran at them as well. Once the three were close Scythe brought his makeshift weapon down hard on one of the boys' heads, sending him down onto the dock face. The other boy tackled Scythe and once he was on top, started punching and beating him. It didn't take long for the other boy to get up, nor did it take long for him to start kicking Scythe who was trying his best to block all of the attacks coming his way. Sidonea started to scream at the sight and to Scythe's surprise as well as to the other two boys, she came to his aid. He went to the boy on top of Scythe and tried pulling him off. The boy got agitated and pushed her off, which caused to trip on her dress a bit and stumble all the way to the edge of the docks and straight into the water below.

"Help I can't swim," Sidonea screamed as she slowly sank. Scythe noticed neither of the two boys even tried to do anything to help her so he decided he had to be the one that was going to help. When he noticed the boy on top caress his knuckles he used his left hand and hit the boy in the groin, causing him to topple off of him. Scythe then quickly got his feet, taking one more kick to the back. As Scythe go to his feet he shoved the boy that was kicking him into the stone wall where the walkway above the dock ramp is. Once he did that he leapt into the water where Sidonea had just started sinking. He swam to her and wrapped an arm around her and brought her head above water. He then proceeded to swim quite a distance to the residential area near the docks since he couldn't lift her high and quickly enough to get her on the pier. Once he hot to dry land he laid Sidonea onto the dry grass and the collapsed himself out of exhaustion. After a while Sidonea stood up and then sat by Scythe and shook him awake.

"Thank you," she said before heading home to get dry. Their friendship would be one lasting a long time.

 _ **Present Time**_

Scythe's memory was interrupted when he saw a group of five Dremora boys harassing another, smaller boy. He noticed that Molag was conversing with what seemed to be a highly ranked Dremora warrior by the look of his armor. Scythe headed towards the boys and made his last step a loud stomp. The bigger boys looked up at him and didn't seem too fazed and proceeded to return to their doing until Scythe stepped between them and the smaller boy. The bigger boys tried to go around but stopped when he made a fake charging move. The boys then acted like they were going to attack until they're fathers came from behind him.

"Who is this here, acting like he's gonna attack our sons?" Scythe turned and saw it was the largest of the five fathers that said it, they were all wearing clothing that looked too light for Coldharbour's temperature, though he believed they wouldn't know if they were cold by the dumb looks they had showing their lack of intelligence. Scythe grunted and like earlier humanoid apparitions appear from the ground and scare off a few of the Dremora boys and the ones that stood their ground got lifted off the ground and brought a distance away, while more apparitions appeared keeping them back from intervening. Scythe then pulled the smaller Dremora boy to his feet and told him to leave.

"Think you can punish our children small fry, you'll see that that kind of action isn't…" the Dremora wasn't able to finish since Scythe turned his back on them and went back to Molag Bal's side but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw that it was one of the Dremoran men that had confronted him just mere seconds ago, and it punched him in the side of the head with such force and velocity that it knocked his helmet off. The men reeled back at the sight of the bare skull with eyes Scythe called a head. Out of anger Scythe grabbed the Dremora's head with his palm covering its face too quick for it to notice and before reality set in for it Scythe plunged his fingers into the Dremora's skull, it's screaming was muffled by the armored palm. The Dremora grabbed Scythe's arms and started punching his arm but it was futile, for while Scythe's fingers had just busted through his skull and were digging into his brain. The Dremora eventually stopped fighting as he slowly died. S ythe yanked his hand out of the Dremora's head with a sickening _swish_. The deceased Dremora's eyes were rolled to the back of his head and it proceeded to fall to the ground with a crash. He bent of to pick up his helmet and as he put it on he heard a war cry and saw as the rest of the Dremora run his way. He reached for the Mace of Molag Bal, but it wasn't there. Still determined and bloodthirsty, Scythe raised his fists and charged.

The Dremora that met him first was kicked in the mid-section so hard it knocked him off his feet. The Dremora flew into a cart that broke apart upon impact. The other three got to him at around the same time so he had to deal with all three of them. He turned around to make sure Molag hadn't left yet and saw that he was looking at him, judging him on how he fought more than likely. He focused back on the fight but not quickly enough to dodge a knee to the gut. It was delivered with enough force to make Scythe gag, but not enough to stun him. He got back to full stance and punched the Dremora as hard as her could in the jaw, breaking it in the process. As the Dremora was falling Scythe, did a quick turning kick with his sharpened foot into the Dremora's stomach. Scythe got his foot out and hopped out of the way of a right swing from one of the other Dremora. He grabbed the Dremora he kicked and threw it at the one that swung. Once those two collided and were on the ground Scythe tackled the one still standing, once they were on the ground he grabbed its horns and broke them off with a loud crunch. He raised his right arm and thrust the horn in that hand into the Dremora's neck and punched it as hard as he could straight in the nose-mouth area. He quickly got to his feet to try and avoid attacks but he didn't realize that the Dremora he kicked into the cart was up and it grabbed him in a sleeper hold. The other two Dremora were just getting up when Scythe remembered that he had the other horn in his left hand. He stabbed the Dremora in the side of its torso several times and when it let him go to grab hold of his side Sythane did a high kick and his sharp foot went straight to his jaw area.

When Scythe's boot came out he turned quickly enough to bring the back of his fist to the side of the head of the Dremora trying to attack him from behind. When the other started charging Scythe used his right hand to break a bit of the horn he had in his left the length of his palm and when the charging Dremora got closer he swiftly got his shoulder ready to knock it off his feet. When the impact came he quickly thrust the jagged end of the broken piece of horn into the Dremora's right eye, shattering the piece and causing shards to impale into its eye and head, it screamed in the process. When it hit the ground Sythane quickly tossed the rest of the horn to his left hand and twisted his torso enough to where he could drive the horn into the just getting up Dremora's skull. He walked towards the Dremora that had gotten up and it had its back turned to him and he grabbed it by the top of its head and by its jaw, and snapped its neck and tore the head clean off.

Scythe had gotten to Molag Bal and raised the head of his fallen foe.

"Good job, you took down five basic warriors," Molag Bal said, but it was more of an insult than a compliment.

"You have much to learn, you must learn how to use your abilities," this came from the Dremora General. Scythe took that as an insult and got in an attack position.

"I wouldn't advise that, you may be my champion but at your current state you wouldn't beat Stocius," Molag said indicating the General.

"He will train you to use the abilities that you, as my champion, will have at your disposal. Now these are no more than magic powers that any mage can use, but you'll be able to use them at the power of that above an Arch Mage, and for an unlimited amount of time!" he said this with a voice of triumph.

"Follow me young one, you're training begins now," General Stocious said just as a small portal opened, he indicated for Scythe to follow, and he did.

 **Done, read and review.** tihi


End file.
